La sombra y La exiliada
by imjustjv
Summary: una historia de amor entre Talon y Riven que tocara algunas otras parejas (Talon y Katarina, Riven y Yasuo, Talon y Riven, Garen y Katarina, Ezreal y Lux, y algunas otras) sera lo mas fiel a la historia posible espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

runaterra, una región compuesta de múltiples ciudades estado, cada uno con sus propias reglas hace no mucho tiempo, la ciudad más malvada y despiadadas, Noxus lanzo un ataque contra la pacifica Ionia, ciudad de múltiples creencias místicas, llena de paz, la cual casi sede a la merced de esta ciudad, fue durante este conflicto que la historia de la mejor espadachina de Noxus culmino, Riven queriendo ser la mejor desde muy niña Entrenó con sudor y esfuerzo, peleando con armas más pesadas que ella, fue tanto su esfuerzo q acabo siendo la mejor general del estado, participando junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, su salvador y si, su amor Talon, el mejor asesino de una ciudad de asesinos, ambos cumplieron muchas misiones importantes para la ciudad...pero esa noche, fue la última vez que se vieron.

-Mañana partes a la guerra Riven .

-Lo sé...estoy nerviosa –dice mientras acerca y le abraza por la espalda- voy a extrañarte.

\- No más que yo.

Lentamente se acercaron y se dieron un suave y dulce beso, donde plasmaron todos sus sentimientos por el otro.

-Volveré al culminar la guerra.

-Eso espero, te tendré una grata sorpresa.

En su mente, Riven deseaba poder volver pronto, volver a estar junto a su novio y saber que sorpresa le tendría, pues a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos ninguno había querido dar el gran paso hasta ese momento, Talon deseaba tomarle de la mano, darle el anillo que tenía oculto en su bolsillo, pero no pudo, ella partiría al día siguiente, y que mejor celebración de victoria que una boda, pensaba el, mas ese día nunca llegaría.

Desde que Riven partió, Talon tenía un mal presentimiento y pasadas dos semanas salió a su búsqueda, con las sombras, como siempre ha hecho, nadie noto su salida, fue un largo viaje, lleno de peligros al no poder ser detectado, al llegar al país rastreo a su novia, su rastro de caos era increíble, a su novia siempre le gusto demostrar su fuerza no trabajo tanto para nada, durante su camino observo la condena de un joven samurái, acusado de traición, observo su escape y el cómo sello su ruina, vio a un joven destruido, había perdido su aldea, mas no podía ayudarles, eran ionianos por lo que los ignoro, avanzo algunas horas más hasta q encontró lo peor, un campo de batalla destrozado por reacciones químicas nocivas para cualquier ser vivo, ningún sobreviviente aparente, a lo lejos, pudo apreciar los restos de una espada rúnica, única en su tipo, era la espada de su amor, destrozada, el aun joven Talon pensó lo peor, nunca volvería a sonreír desde ese día, mas sin saberlo del otro lado de una extensa cortina de gas venenoso, le observaba la misma persona que creía muerta, con lo que quedaba de su espada, la chica quería ir con él, abrazarle pero no podía hacerlo, ya había decidido apartarse de esa ciudad, su ciudad natal la cual le abandono, todo sería diferente, sin hogar, amigos...sin él, debía ser fuerte, para que un día, se volvieran a ver, pues ella sabía que le iba a poder ver de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Que cuanto te amo? nunca lo había pensado. Esa frase rondaba la cabeza se Riven, desde el día en que se autoexilio de su ciudad natal. Su decepción al ver sus tropas caer le hiso darse cuenta de lo mala que era la ciudad que por años admiro y defendió. No se arrepentía de marcharse, más si de marcharse sin él. Talon, su amor, su compañero y su amigo, sin el ya nada sería lo mismo. Observo el dolor de Talon y su tristeza al pensar q estaba muerta, y se preparó mentalmente para su odio al verle nuevamente en un futuro. Ahora podía aceptarlo, lo amaba, tanto como para alejarse de él y así no tuviera que cargar con sus demonios. Ella debía redimirse y el no podía estar allí para ayudarle. Pasaron dos meses de aquella batalla, el mayor error de su historia como comandante, un error que le condeno al exilio, aunque fuera autoimpuesto, la batalla iba bien, hasta que una emboscada cambio todo, les superaron rápidamente en número y debieron huir para reagruparse, sin saber que llevaban al enemigo a una trampa, corrieron hasta un camino estrecho, se veía bien la salida, el ejército corría y se defendía de aquellos intrépidos ionianos que defendían su país, cuando llegaron los aparentes refuerzos noxianos, la alegría de Riven no duro cuando percibió la estela morada a sus espaldas, ambos ionianos y noxianos caían tras el otro, alzo su mirada y allí estaba ese sujeto llamado Singed, lanzaba bombas aparentemente toxicas sin importar el objetivo, una de estas casi cobra su vida, más la intrépida capitana logro escapar a un lugar seguro mientras veía como su tropa perecían frente a sus ojos. Todo parecía perdido más el humo nunca le alcanzo, era hora de tomar una decisión, con toda la fuerza que sus cansados brazos le permitieron tomo espada rúnica y la rompió en 4 pedasos, conservando solo una pequeña parte, la joven peliplata aun en estado de shock solo pudo ocultarse en una pequeña cueva y esperar que todos los soldados se marcharan, o perecieran. Pasaron las horas y cuando lo sintió seguro decidió salir de su escondite, aún quedaban residuos del humo más podía caminar hasta la salida, justo antes de salir de aquella grieta estrecha que fue una masacre se giró y le vio, su novio estaba allí, viendo los trozos de aquella espada rúnica que dejo atrás, pensó que era una ilusión hasta que le vio caer de rodillas y llorar sobre estos, la chica también soltó algunas lágrimas, pero su decisión estaba tomada, se volvería mas fuerte sola, y cuando estuviera lista, se reencontraría con su amor, no sabía cuándo ni bajo qué circunstancias, pero sabía que volverían a verse, y entonces estarían juntos por siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Oscuridad, cansancio, alcohol, esa era la vida de quien fue la sombra de la cuchilla al haber perdido a la mujer que ama, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y allí estaba el, solo en su alcoba, desmayado luego de tanto tomar, con sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, fuera escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, su hermanastra Katarina acababa de llegar de su cita a escondidas con su novio, un general de la ciudad rival, su relación era claramente un suicidio pero ambos eran felices con el otro, al entrar se acercó a él, vio su estado y se agacho hasta estar a su altura con una sonrisa burlona:

-Vaya no sabía que tenía una hermanita nueva, pareces una quinceañera que acaba de perder a su primer novio-riendo con sarcasmo-

El odio en la mirada de Talon erizo la piel de la asesina, quien se levantó y le extendió la mano, ofreciéndole su ayuda.

-No necesito tu lastima Katarina.

\- Lo que necesitas es salir de aquí, conocer gente, haya en Demacia hay varias chicas hermosas ¿sabes?

\- a diferencia de ti, no quiero una relación suicida.

-Al menos tengo una relación.

Un balde de agua fría, eso fue lo que sintió, su hermana no midió sus palabras ante ese comentario y por más que se disculpó, el asesino solo pudo tomar sus cosas como pudo y partir a la calle, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

-Hay Talon...como te encanta preocuparnos...verdad hermanita –volteando a ver a su hermana Cassiopeia-

-¿ya se fue el mocoso? al fin, es tan molesto.

-...creo que solo a mí me preocupa.

Y allí estaba, uno de los mejores asesinos de la ciudad, completamente derrotado y todo porque no pudo ayudar a su amor, a quien creía muerta. En ese momento solo deseaba ir al laboratorio de ese científico loco y destrozarlo, mas no podía, la para el estúpida alianza entre sus ciudades-estado no lo permitiría. Estaba realmente furioso y deprimido al mismo tiempo, mientras se maldecía en silencio, de haber ido con ella habría podido defenderle, pero ya eso no importaba. Sin notarlo había caminado hasta la salida de la ciudad, era tarde más saldría a dar un paseo, al menos así podría despejar su mente, suspiro recordando lo estricta que era la seguridad de aquella ciudad y se dirigió a la salida secreta de la misma, burlando a todos los guardias los cuales eran unos ineptos a sus ojos, camino a través del bosque hasta perderse sin notar que era seguido no muy de lejos por la persona menos esperada en ese momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Talon camino durante toda la noche, la luna era su compañía mientras era seguido por una conocida figura femenina, luego de caminar durante el tiempo suficiente el chico giro su cuerpo para encarar a aquella chica pelirroja que le seguía.

-Piérdete Katarina, quiero estar solo

\- en este momento lo que menos necesitas es soledad Tal, dime ¿a dónde planeabas ir?

-donde vaya o deje de ir no es asunto tuyo

-te equivocas, vives bajo nuestra protección, si harás alguna locura tendremos que responder de igual forma

-hmp, suenas igual al general cuando recién llegue a su casa

-tu actitud de arrogancia lo hizo tener que disculparse muchas veces, ¿seguirás buscándole Tal?

-así es, pero ahora iré a otro lugar, Ionia

-¡¿Ionia!? ¡¿Estas demente!? Te mataran al verte

-pues que así sea. Debo...debo despedirme y...darle entierro a...Riven...

-oh Tal...

la chica de acerco lo más rápido que pudo y le ofreció un fraternal abrazo al joven asesino, el cual no debatió mucho pues pasados algunos segundos se ocultó en el hombro a la par que sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, rompiendo en llanto como nunca antes había hecho. Pasaron algunos minutos en que ambos asesinos se reconfortaban mutuamente, luego de este tiempo Katarina alzo el rostro de Talon y seco sus lágrimas

-vamos llorón, te acompañare en tu viaje

-pero...

-sin peros, Riven era mi cuñada a fin de cuentas

Diciendo esto último de forma coqueta comenzó a caminar, seguida al poco tiempo por Talon rumbo a Aguas Turbias. Al llegar no tardaron mucho en conseguir un contrabandista dispuesto a llevarles a Jonia en ese mismo instante, por un para Katarina bajo precio. El viaje fue calmado, Talon no quería hablar y Katarina no sabía que decir, el capitan de aquel navío noto el tenso ambiente y prefirió encerrarse en su camarote paso todo un dia y volvió a caer la noche cuando arribaron a tierras Jonias, ambos agradecieron al capitán por su servicio y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo los notorios rastros de guerra, el capitán les deseo suerte y se embarcó de regreso a aguas turbias. El sol se veía en el horizonte cuando los asesinos llegaron al acantilado, el olor a muerte era increíble pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a este. Decidieron descender el mismo evitando tocar los rastros tóxicos del suelo y pudieron ver lo que quedaba de aquel baño de muerte, tropas jonianas y noxianas asesinadas por igual

-Tsk...¿Qué clase de refuerzos fueron estos?..

. -esto es...parece una pesadilla...

Los asesinos estaban horrorizados, cuando cerca de salir de aquella grieta Talon pudo ver, gracias al reflejo del sol, un brillo verdoso. El encapuchado se apresuró al lugar y al llegar se arrodillo en el suelo, desenterrando un poco y revelando los restos de aquella enorme espada rúnica que usaba su amada.

-Riven...

Katarina se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y al ver los restos coloco su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del ahora destrozado asesino

-Ella tal vez…no sufrió Tal…

-Pudo llegar al final, casi logra salir…lo más posible es que viera sus tropas morir… -diciendo esto su puño derecho golpeo el suelo con la mayor fuerza posible mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control- ¿Qué clase de ayuda enfermiza les envió Swain…?

-Talon calmate

-No me pidas eso Katarina –su voz fue seria pero llena de odio- ese pajarraco se las verá conmigo

-Harás que te maten Tal cálmate…

-Pues que así sea

El asesino esta vez alzo la voz y recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Katarina, este le observo molesto y ella le abrazo acunándole en su pecho, Talon se resistió al inicio pero luego correspondió aferrando su cuerpo al de su hermanastra. El sol comenzó a cubrirles con su luz mientras el asesino lloraba como si fuera un bebe.

-Voy a vengarla…

-Harás que te maten, ya te lo dije

-Prefiero morir que vivir sin ella…

La asesina alzo su mentón y vio fijamente sus ojos con la mayor ternura que pudo en ese momento

-Eres un idiota, a ella no le habría gustado que murieras de esa forma.

El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido de lo que dijo su hermana para luego asentir sonriendo, ambos conocían bien a Riven y estaban seguros de que ella no habría querido que muriera sin una causa real, pero definitivamente iba a hacer que aquel hombre cuervo líder de Noxus pagara por lo que había hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Los días se volvieron noches y las noches días tantas veces que había olvidado cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquellas tierras desconocidas, durmiendo en cuevas y viviendo el dolor de las perdidas, con el paso del tiempo su armadura se fue haciendo muy pesada y desapareció con el viento al soltarla, solo su hombrera con el emblema noxiano desgastado decidió permanecer a su lado, eso y su pasado claro. Allí estaba Riven en una cueva, sola cuando hace no mucho estaría frente a la gran chimenea en brazos de su amado, su Talon. De todo lo que había perdido era el a quien más extrañaría. Tras tanto tiempo conociéndose y cuatro años como pareja su relación no podría haber estado mejor, pero seguro estaba tan podrido como los generales que comandaron el exterminio de su tropa, aquellos que destruyeron aldeas y pueblos indefensos solo para enviar un mensaje, Riven vio tanta muerte que poco a poco dejo ir su orgullo como guerrera para caer en la pena y la vergüenza, hombres agricultores, mujeres y niños tanto jonios como noxianos sin una experiencia de guerra real muertos, aquella imagen no se borraría de su memoria con facilidad. Asesinatos que ella misma había cometido a personas indefensas solo por ganar prestigio para su nación, quería borrar esa parte de si y por eso inicio su autoexilio. Tuvo suerte de encontrar diversos lagos y ríos limpios y con vida en jonia que le ofrecieron el sustento alimenticio para llegar a donde estaba, su viaje estaba lejos de culminar pero necesitaría toda la fuerza del mundo para volver a iniciar sola, luego de haber tenido todo lo que quiso en su pasado

-Tal... ¿realmente estas tan podrido como la ciudad? ¿Quizá aún tengas salvación? supongo que nunca lo sabré...ya no volveré a verte de nuevo.

La albina pronuncio esto último entre lágrimas mientras se acurrucaba alrededor de la fogata improvisada que tenía. Pasaba las noches llorando por aquel amor perdido, como una niña. Esa niña que solo él había conocido y aceptado. Esa que había muerto junto a su tropa tras aquel ataque bioquímico de Zaun. Ella vengaría a su tropa y se redimiría a sí misma. Ahora sería conocida como Riven, la exiliada.

Riven despertó luego de estar tan solo unas horas durmiendo, tomo lo poco que quedaba de sus cosas y partió sin rumbo, la luz solar le acompañaría mas ella esperaba encontrar un mejor lugar para pasar la noche, al cabo de algunas horas de estar caminando sintió una presencia. No se percibía agresiva más se puso en guardia, sin embargo esta presencia no hiso nada. Riven decidió ignorarla y continuar su camino cuando justo tras de ella sonó una campanilla, la peliblanco se detuvo en seco y se giró con los restos de su espada en la mano, mas no pudo encontrar algo destacable a su alrededor.

-debe ser mi mente...-pensó luego de dar un profundo suspiro- -pareces perdida. Riven se giró y pudo observar a una mujer, no muy mayor a ella, de cabello largo y negro y unos ojos amarillos con aire poderoso, vestía un kimono corto blanco y rojo y la expresión de su rostro le daba un aspecto zorruno, además de que tenía orejas de animal.

-¿quién eres? -Riven sujeto con más fuerza su arma-

Tenía miedo pues su cansancio físico y mental no le permitirían combatir adecuadamente la chica soltó una leve risa a la par que cubría su boca con su mano izquierda, para luego exclamar en un tono dulce y seductor

-mi nombre es Ahri, y al igual que tu estoy perdida.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy perdida?-a Riven le molesto aquel tono de voz y mantuvo su postura firme.

-tranquila soldadita, el emblema de tu hombrera te delata, eres igual que esos desalmados que destruyeron poblados indefensos, asesinaron niños y mujeres sin miramientos ni arrepentimientos...

-¡Cállate!...yo no soy como ellos...yo solo...cumplía ordenes...

Su tono de voz se elevó y su postura dejo de ser la de una guerrera, su mente aun le atormentaba todas aquellas acciones que realizo bajo el mandato noxiano, Ahri aprovecho este descuido para enviarle una gran orbe de energía a la peli plata, siendo esta sorprendida y desmayándose por su falta de energía. Riven estaba flotando en un espacio oscuro, no sabía que ocurría pero pensó que estaba muerta, no estaba seguro pero era posible que la muerte se sintiera así, en ese instante las imágenes de la guerra se repitieron a su alrededor como un caleidoscopio. Sus tropas asesinando mujeres. Quemando las casas. Privando a los más jóvenes de una vida feliz e incluso ella asesinando a un viejo sabio aparentemente importante, Riven se recostó en posición fetal y sujetando su cabeza comenzó a suplicar que se detengan, pero los recuerdos cada vez eran más grandes y fuertes. Las voces y los gritos la aturdían, sin poder aguantar más lanzo un fuerte grito a la nada

-¡Cállense!

-oh vaya, has despertado

-¿Q...quien...eres...?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes soy Ahri y estoy tan perdida como tú

-Yo...no estoy perdida...

-Tu hombrera es igual a la de aquellos asesinos de otras tierras

-N..noxus...s...somos de noxus...

-como sea, estoy segura que tu destino será la muerte si algún soldado jonio llega a verte con eso puesto. Aun peor si es Irelia.

Riven escucho esto último y volvió a caer desmayada, sentía como su vida transcurría a su alrededor, como era honrada como general. La mejor soldado de su generación. El momento en que le entregaron su antigua espada rúnica forjada especialmente para ella y allí al final le vio, Talon, su amor, extendía su mano derecha hacia ella y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo al ricen acercarse esta angelical expresión cambio, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que sus ropas, en su mano derecha portaba una cuchilla y alrededor de su figura solo se veían cadáveres de niños y ancianas. Riven cubrió su boca atemorizada solo para notar que estaba en iguales condiciones. La figura de Talon desapareció y fue sustituida por un templo, allí en el centro estaba ella con su imponente espada atravesando el pecho de un anciano con su corte de viento, no tuvo tiempo de temer a la muerte pues murió de forma instantánea. Riven despertó asustada y sudando. Desconocía que hora era ni donde estaba más se hallaba en una cama, sus heridas físicas producidas por su viaje estaban cubiertas por vendas y pudo apreciar a una mujer con nueve colas zorrunas de espaldas a ella, estaban en una especie de cabaña y la chica estaba cocinando algo, muy distraída para notar que despertó, Riven vio los restos de su espada a su lado y tomo el mango con cuidado, alzándola y acercándose lentamente q su captora

-¿Es así como agradeces a tu salvadora? Que poco sentido del honor tiene los de Noxus

Riven se quedó estática al oír eso, más Ahri solo se giró momentáneamente regalándole una sonrisa

-te mataría antes de que tengas alguna oportunidad de golpearme, ponte cómoda la cena ya está lista, Riven la guerrera perdida de Noxus.

-¿Cómo…?

-Estuve en tu mente cariño, en tu alma mejor dicho, lo he visto todo, tu pasado…lo tenías todo y simplemente lo dejaste ir… luego de ver tantos soldados exclamar el nombre de esa ciudad antes de asesinar a todo un pueblo… pensé que tendrían más honor en la derrota.

-Yo no fui derrotada…-el tono de su voz se elevó un poco, mas su orgullo noxiano no le permitía bajar la cabeza –Fui traicionada, ese ataque…la emboscada, pudimos ganar pero…alguien ordeno un contra ataque letal para ambas tropas…vi como mis soldados morían sin poder hacer nada para defenderse…su piel se deshacía con tal velocidad que sus gritos de dolor no duraban mucho tiempo…

-si si lo sé, te he dicho que he visto tus memorias, no me interesa conocer tu historia si va a ser narrada por ti.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Si te descubren… tu destino no será muy diferente al mío…

-A diferencia de ti, soy bien conocida por aquí… la gente me teme, soy una asesina…o lo era mejor dicho, intento cambiar pero no es fácil con una reputación como la mía, supongo que ayudar a alguien me ayudara en mi redención.

Ahri le sonrió tras decir esto último, acto que confundió profundamente a Riven, la sonrisa de la chica parecía ser sincera pero algo en ella no le parecía real, suspiro derrotada por la amabilidad de la chica y tomo asiento en aquella pequeña mesa que poseía la cabaña, tras esto Ahri se dispuso a servir la sopa de conejo que estaba preparando y sentarse frente a la misma

-Nunca había cocinado para alguien más que yo, creo que se me paso un poco la mano así que puedes repetir si gustas.

Riven volvió a suspirar cansada, tomo la cucharita de madera y se dispuso a probar aquel caldo, podía ver su reflejo en aquella comida, su rostro se veía cansado, tenía ojeras muy marcadas y su antes blanco y bien cuidado cabello se veía completamente desarreglado y un poco gris, luego de volver a suspirar llevo aquella cuchara a su boca y dio una probada del caldo, su mirada se ilumino y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, alzo la mirada y encontró a Ahri sonriéndole con una ternura materna que no había recibido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Te gusta?

Riven no pudo responder pues su mente solo se concentró en comer, esta respuesta complació a Ahri que solo pudo soltar una leve risa mientras veía como Riven devoraba aquel plato, ella comió con tranquilidad mientras la albina ya estaba sirviéndose una segunda ronda de comida, aunque su mirada se veía tranquila y feliz en su mente solo podía pensar en los recuerdos de aquella chica, en todo el orgullo que sintió por su ciudad alguna vez y como todo eso se había ido, incluso el amor que esta chica tenía por un castaño se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, ¿qué tan cruel podía ser aquella ciudad para poder crear esta reacción en alguien? Esa pregunta rodeaba su cabeza desde que espió las memorias de Riven al sanar sus heridas, Ahri vio un poco más seria aquella espada rota que la chica llevaba y se cuestionó si se había roto su arma, o era ella quien estaba rota en ese momento.

-D…disculpa Ahri… yo um… gracias

-No te preocupes pequeña… como te dije antes es más por mí que por ti.

-Oh vamos no seas tan ruda, y no me digas pequeña…ya soy mayor de edad

Ahri soltó una carcajada que sorprendió un poco a Riven, a pesar de verse cercana a su edad Ahri tenía muchos años ya viviendo sin recordar mucho de su pasado, pues para esta su edad no era medible de la misma forma que los humanos.

-Está bien Riven… ¿Amigas?

Ahri alzo su mano izquierda desconociendo aquella costumbre humana del todo esperando que Riven la estrechara, esta vez fue Riven quien comenzó a reír creando un leve puchero en la cara de Ahri.

-D… ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

-se utiliza la otra mano Ahri

Riven le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y tomo su mano derecha con sus dos manos, Ahri le vio sorprendida de haber entendido mal una costumbre tan simple de los humanos y luego le sonrió de vuelta.

-Así que…

-Definitivamente, compañeras en el exilio y amigas aun cuando este termine.

-Me parece bien

Ambas estrecharon sus manos a modo de promesa para luego recoger y limpiar los platos que utilizaron en la comida, al finalizar Ahri le ofreció su cama a una aun agotada Riven y se dispuso a dormir en una cómoda butaca improvisada con telas que acariciaban su piel, solía utilizar ese rincón para apreciar la luna pero esa noche Ahri solo tenía preguntas de la vida de Riven, no de su pasado sino de que haría ahora que no tiene donde volver, y más aún ¿Quién era ese joven que pudo ver dentro de las memorias de Riven?


	6. Chapter 6

Los días continuaron su curso en una rutina de recuperación para Riven. Ella salía a recorrer el bosque en busca de provisiones, pues Ahri le había enseñado que la vida en la naturaleza no tenía que ser violenta siempre, le mostro que plantas servían para curar heridas, cuales eran comestibles y cuales podían darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa a aquel que las consumiera. Poco a poco Riven fue recuperando su fuerza gracias a Ahri, mas esta seguía teniendo la duda respecto a aquel castaño que apareció el primer día y no había vuelto a cruzar por la mente de la peli plata desde entonces. Sin notarlo cuatro meses transcurrieron en la tranquilidad del bosque, cuando Riven ya aburrida de tanta calma decidió explorar fuera del territorio asignado. Ahri noto esto de inmediato y fue tras ella, siguiéndola desde las sombras que ofrecía aquel bosque. Riven recorría sin ninguna dificultad o prisa los senderos que le fueron prohibidos al recuperarse lo suficiente para caminar, y solo luego de al menos 30 minutos caminando pudo llegar a una pradera abierta. Al observar esta la chica quedo petrificada. La mayoría de las casas estaban destruidas, los campos arruinados, cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños repartidos por toda la zona, eso no había sido una guerra, había sido una masacre y ella conocía bien los responsables.

Apretó sus puños en señal de impotencia más antes de comenzar a llorar de la furia que poseía sintió unos cálidos y suaves brazos rodear su cintura. La chica sonrió por un instante y se giró emocionada

-Tal eres tú...

Riven no pudo terminar su frase pues al girarse en lugar de aquel asesino que tanto le fascinaba en antaño encontró a la mujer de apariencia zorruna que le había cuidado hasta ahora. Su amiga la había seguido con tanto sigilo como el que caracterizaba al Du Couteau. Al llegar ese recuerdo a su mente Riven abrazo con suficiente fuerza para no lastimar a la mujer zorro y comenzó a llorar libremente en su hombro. Se lamentó estar allí, haber salido de misión y perder un futuro junto a su amado, más de no ser así no habría conocido toda la maldad que existía en su antigua ciudad. Ella debía redimirse más quería volver con él, encontrarlo y confirmar si sus sospechas eran reales, si él estaba tan podrido como toda la sociedad noxiano lo estaba. Ahri no sabía que hacer por lo que se limitó a rodear aquella chica con sus colas y aplicar su magia en esta para aliviar su dolor, allí pudo verlo esta vez con mayor claridad. Sus ojos brillaban en un castaño claro, parte de su cabello estaba atada en una coleta, sus ropas consistían en una especie de gabardina morada, a sus espaldas colgaban cuatro largos trozos de cuero con unas especies de cuchillas al final, el resto de su traje no fluía a la perfección en aquel recuerdo. Ahri se sorprendió e intereso pues la mirada de aquel chico no mostraba maldad, en su lugar mostraba a alguien con un pasado oscuro y tormentoso. Viéndose reflejada en aquellos ojos Ahri tomo una decisión, ella debía encontrar a aquel hombre mucho antes de que Riven lo hiciera. Necesitaba confirmar que aquel hombre no era malvado, pues poseía el poder de controlar libremente el corazón y las decisiones de Riven

Riven fue vencida por el sueño gracias a la magia de Ahri, para suerte de esta Riven no le resulto muy pesada y fue capaz de llevarla de regreso a casa sin mucho problema. Cuando despertó miro el lugar confundida pues no recordaba haber vuelto a casa.

-Te desmayaste.

Riven se giró asustada y pudo ver a Ahri con un semblante más serio de lo usual y viéndola fijamente. Sus colas se movían de un lado al otro y sus bigotes zorrunos estaban mucho más marcados.

-Eras una guerrera... no pensé que ver los resultados de una te afectara tanto

-ellos...están así... por mi culpa

-no...fue alguien más. La destrucción causada por Noxus se extendió hasta la mitad del territorio. La aldea de los samurái... ¿wuju? Fue destruida... uno de los tantos lideres intelectuales del continente fue asesinado por su propio guardián. ¿Puedes creerlo? ahora fue muy torpe al hacerlo, es el único usuario con técnicas de viento en la nación y va a usar una para asesinarlo ¡ja!

Riven se quedó en shock y dejo de escuchar en ese momento, alguien iba a ser ejecutado por su culpa pues ella fue quien asesino a aquel anciano.

-¿Donde y cuando será la ejecución?

-¿eh? oh...será mañana en un pueblo algo alejado...debes haberlo visto de camino hacia acá

-Ahri yo... ¿podríamos ir?

-Por supuesto. Cuando te recuperes de tus heridas

-No lo entiendes -Riven trato de levantarse más sufrió un fuerte mareo y volvió a caer en la cama- debo...detenerlo

-Porque tú eres la asesina. Lo se

-Tu... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-mi magia no es solo de curación, me conecta con el alma de aquel que decida sanar y...pude verlo todo. Tu infancia, tu entrenamiento, como no tuviste familia y te acogió un general. Las muertes que causaste en la guerra, conozco tu fuerza y...tu debilidad.

-mi...debilidad...

-Ese castaño… ¿es peligroso?

-¿Talon?...el...no lo sé... ya no se en que creer...

Ahri sintió pena al ver la expresión de dolor de Riven e instintivamente se acercó y la abrazo lo más protectoramente que pudo. Riven se impresiono y comenzó a llorar al poco tiempo. Le extrañaba y dolía no volver a verlo, pero debía ser fuerte y firme en su decisión. Riven lloro hasta quedar dormida y Ahri sin querer despertarla se recostó a su lado, permitiéndole dormir en una de sus colas. Sin embargo ella aún tenía muchas dudas, definitivamente debía partir a Noxus cuando Riven se recuperara, ese chico podría ser un peligro para su nueva amiga y no iba a permitir que le dañara.

A la mañana siguiente y luego de desayunar Ahri noto que faltaban ingredientes para el desayuno por lo que le informo a Riven que saldría a un pueblo cercano. Esta, intrigada y aburrida de no tener contacto con alguien más en meses se ofreció para acompañarle. Ahri negó al principio pero tras la insistencia de la chica termino por aceptar. Le ofreció una capucha que ocultaría muy bien su rostro y tras agregarla a su vestimenta jonia de baja categoría que Ahri le había conseguido marcharon al bosque.

-Sabes...te pareces un poco a...

Ahri detuvo sus palabras al recordar la reacción que tuvo Riven la última vez que lo menciono. Riven noto a donde iba el comentario y se quedó mirando el cielo y pensando en aquel asesino que tenía su corazón.

-Sabes...cuando una víctima planeaba escaparse él les decía "Tarde o temprano mis espadas encontraran tu corazón"...la reacción no es la misma pero...el realmente pudo llegar a mi corazón.

-Y solo le ha tomado dos años de entrenamiento jajaja-dice Ahri en tono coqueto-

-Me molesta que sepas tanto de mí, debes contarme tu historia si vas a seguir curioseando mi alma...dime ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Pues sí, una vez...y me arrepiento de hacerlo

-Mal final ¿eh?

-Pues el sujeto acabo muerto...por mis manos...no pude controlar mi poder...cada noche el recuerdo de su alma siendo arrancada de su cuerpo me carcome...por eso suelo no dormir demasiado.

-Yo...no lo sabía, lo siento Ahri –bajando su mirada avergonzada-

-tranquila Riv...ahora lo sabes.

Ahri sin notarlo desvió su mirada hacia Riven y le regalo una sonrisa llena de confianza y nostalgia que Riven notó rápidamente su falsedad. Continuaron caminando por al menos diez minutos más y llegaron a un pueblo muy diferente al que Riven visito la primera vez, había un pequeño puente que conectaba el poblado con el bosque y bajo de este corría un rio con algunos peses, el sol iluminaba casi mágicamente aquel poblado y en su interior no solo había humanos. también habían seres con rasgos animales más lucían como humanos. Riven estaba maravillada ante aquella rareza y observo a Ahri para detallarla de nuevo

-Mira Ahri...son como tú

-Ninguno es como yo...yo soy de una raza vastaya diferente...una única condenada a viajar sola...

La voz de Ahri comenzaba a quebrarse ante los recuerdos de su niñez solitaria en los fríos bosques del norte, había sido hace suficiente tiempo para olvidarlo pero Ahri nunca lo haría, su fuerza venia de no querer repetir nunca aquellos momentos trágicos en su vida. Ahri continuó caminando junto a Riven hasta llegar a un mercado, allí compraron -con el dinero de Ahri- comida suficiente para unos cuantos meses pues Ahri odiaba tener que ir a ese pueblo. Le traía recuerdos que no quería tener. Riven por su parte maravillada de que no la vieran como su enemiga se ofreció a ayudar a los vendedores de aquel mercado, llevaba las bolsas con productos de un lado a otro, ayudaba a quienes veía más viejos a llevar su comida a casa. Todo esto ante los ojos asombrados de Ahri, era como si la chica hubiera olvidado todo el daño que causo hace casi medio año. Entre vueltas por el pueblo la tarde estaba por llegar a su fin y Riven junto a Ahri optaron por marcharse, no sin antes Riven prometer que volvería a ayudar a diario. En el camino Ahri no dijo mucho, su mente estaba perdida en los recuerdos de su niñez mientras Riven comentaba alegremente lo mucho que se había divertido, cuando faltaba poco por llegar Riven se detuvo y miro el horizonte

-Eres similar a él...

-ya te dije, no hay nadie como...

-no, no -interrumpiendo a Ahri- a mí...a...a Talon...cuando íbamos de compras o de regreso de alguna misión...él siempre se limitaba a escucharme sin importar cuanto y cuanto hablara...incluso cuando nos tocaba ayudar en la ciudad él se limitaba a observar y hacer su trabajo mientras yo me relacionaba con todos, quizá empiece a sentirse solo ahora en esas misiones...

-No te sientas mal Riv...el probablemente no vuelva a tener misiones así.

-Lo sé pero...espera... ¿a qué te refieres?...

-Cierto tú no estás muy informada… Hubo un golpe de estado, un tal Swain junto a un general…Dario si no recuerdo mal

-D…Darius… un temible y desalmado soldado…eso explica su ausencia en la invasión a Jonia. Bueno…supongo que no importa, la realidad de esa ciudad es muy distinta a la que muestran...creo que ayudar en aquel pueblo me acercaría mas a mi redención.

-pero, no hace mucho destrozabas pueblos como ese. ¿No te pone...nostálgica?

-Si pero... ¿qué mejor forma de remediar algo que ayudando a sostener un pueblo que pudiste destruir?

Ahri abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca había pensado en algo así antes, sin decir más asintió con una leve sonrisa y llegaron q su hogar, tras cocinar la cena y contar algunos chistes se dirigieron a la cama. Riven le hizo prometer a Ahri que irían cada día a ayudar y está a regañadientes aceptó. Sin notarlo el tiempo paso y faltaba tan solo un mes para que Riven cumpliera un año en esas Tierras jonias.

Estando a tan solo una semana desde el autoexilio de Riven, esta despertó temprano de lo usual. Aquel fatídico día la acompañaría por siempre. Juntó algunas de sus cosas y las organizo en una pequeña mochila de viaje que había adquirido ayudando al pequeño pueblo. Lamentaba tener que ausentarse, más tenía algo que hacer, tras organizar todo se dirigió a la entrada sin pensar en despedirse de Ahri, pero al abrir la puerta allí estaba, su cabello y orejas estaban un poco húmedas y vestía una especie de túnica de baño a cuerpo completo, Riven se sintió una niña pequeña antes de ser regañada por su -aunque no realmente- madre tras fugarse para hacer travesuras. Ahri le miro molesta y se cruzó de brazos sin mucho ánimo de dejarla pasar

-Así que... ¿no planeabas ni decir adiós?

-voy a volver...

-¿cuándo?

-cuando termine lo que debo hacer...no te dejaría sola a ti y tampoco al pueblo.

-pues te acompañare

-Oh vamos Ahri...ya paso un año. Me siento mejor que nunca

-¿ha si? y ¿porque tu mochila va mucho más ligera en comparación a todo lo que traías cuando llegaste?

-esto...será un viaje corto esta vez.

-no cambiare de opinión. O voy contigo o no vas a cruzar esta puerta, no voy a arriesgarme a perderte luego de todo lo que he hecho.

-Ahri...escucha, Te agradezco muchísimo el haberme cuidado pero...

-Sin peros, eres una noxiana en territorio Jonio, no conoces los lugares ni a nadie que te reconozca si te encuentras sola ¿Que harás si son hostiles?

-Peleare

-con esa espada rota no llegaras muy lejos.

Riven se estaba irritando por la insistencia de la mujer así que termino accediendo. Ahri aplaudió contenta de su victoria y rápidamente fue por sus cosas, tomo solo lo importante sabía que podía ser un viaje más largo de lo planeado y no quería cargar con mucho. Al terminar de alistarse volvió con Riven y ambas partieron al este del continente, al lugar donde Riven libro su última batalla como comandante noxiano.


End file.
